


The Problem With Kenobis

by mytardisisparked



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm making OCs but I'm not going to be weird about it, Kenobi Siblings, Obi-Wan Kenobi comes from a big family and has no idea, focus is on established characters, mostly for entertainment purposes, no beta we die like men, the adventures of Obi-Wan being clueless, this is very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytardisisparked/pseuds/mytardisisparked
Summary: Satine meets a young woman at a party and can't quite figure out why she seems so familiar.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Problem With Kenobis

Satine didn’t _hate_ political dinners, per se. Really, she actually enjoyed the dancing and the food and the lively conversation. What she actually hated was the subversion - the political maneuvering and manipulating that left her feeling slimy and ready to quit politics entirely. Mostly, she supposed, she hated being a pawn.

Nevertheless, she was willing to risk the more disgusting side of politics for the sake of the food and fun, which is why she attended the crown prince of Mon Cala’s birthday party with little hesitation.

The room was lush, a glass dome let the guests admire the waters of the capital city from the safety of dryness as they munched on hors d'oeuvres and danced intermittently. Upon arrival, the duchess had not seen anyone she knew very well and, not feeling entirely sociable before having had at least one martini, she grabbed her choice drink and settled herself into a corner until something interesting happened, content to simply watch the fish swim by outside.

“It’s almost like a reverse-fishbowl, isn’t it?” A musical voice interrupted her thoughts.

Satine turned to find herself looking at a young, ginger woman. She was about the same height as Satine and clad in lovely, flowing robes of black and gold that still managed to look quite practical on her solid frame. She was smiling gently and there was an almost familiar glint of mischief in her silver eyes. 

“Yes,” Satine smiled back before turning back to the ocean view, “I suppose it is.”

She saw the woman move to stand next to her out of the corner of her eye. “You are Duchess Satine, are you not?”

Satine turned her head to look at the woman again, studying her carefully. There was something familiar about her, but Satine couldn’t quite put her finger on where they might have met. “Yes. I’m afraid I’m not sure of your name.”

The woman turned back to her and stuck out a hand to shake. “I’m Senator Mri-Lan Cairn of Stewjon. I’m afraid we haven’t had the pleasure of meeting, though I’m quite familiar with your history.”

Satine raised a brow as she took Senator Cairn’s hand. “Oh?” She still couldn’t quite place the redhead but perhaps she had seen the young senator on the news - Stewjon did ring a bell. “I assume you are part of the Republic then.”

Senator Cairn inclined her head. “Indeed. I must say, Duchess, I’m fascinated by your take on pacifism. The fact that you managed to subdue a warrior race into such a political stance without any blood drawn is quite the remarkable feat.”

“Thank you, although, it wasn’t without the spilling of blood entirely.” Satine lowered her gaze. “It took a civil war that nearly wiped my people out to start convincing them to stop fighting.”

The senator’s eyes grew dim. “I’m sorry, that can’t have been easy.”

“It wasn’t.”

They stood quietly for a moment. A waiter walked by with a tray of champagne and Senator Cairn took one, drinking it in one go.

“Well, Duchess, I must say that I am somewhat surprised to see you at a Republic function.” The senator smiled. “Not that I’m complaining, of course; I’ve desired to meet you for some time.”

Satine couldn’t help but grin. She usually hated compliments as they felt ingenuine but, as cheeky as this young woman seemed, Satine could tell the compliment was entirely genuine. “You flatter me, Senator. I’m here because I have a good friendship with the royal family of Mon Cala.” She paused for a moment. “You may call me Satine, if you would prefer.”

Her face lit up. “Thank you, Satine, you may call me Mri-Lan.”

Satine smiled back. “Alright, Mri-Lan.”

The two stuck to each other’s side for the rest of the evening, swapping gossip about other party guests, laughing over drinks, debating politics, bantering about the news, and stealing as many finger foods as they could manage. The longer they hung out, however, the more and more Satine felt she had met the young woman before; everything about her - her face, her eyes, her expressions, even her manner of speaking - engulfed Satine in a peculiar sense of deja vu.

As the party grew quieter, couples settling into slow dances or corners to talk, Mri-Lan and Satine found a table and some crackers to enjoy in peace.

“Do you have family, Mri-Lan?”

The redhead smiled. “I do. My husband and I just got married a few months ago.” She flicked a button on her wrist communicator and a blue holo of a dashing young man popped up. “This is Gen-Dar.”

Satine leaned in and looked him over. “He’s quite handsome.”

“He is.” Mri-Lan beamed. “I also have a couple of brothers.” She swiped to a new holo image of a massive, burly man. “This is Har-Gar, my eldest brother and this,” she swiped once more, “is my younger brother, Sur-Kan.” The boy was a few years younger than Mri-Lan and was as slender as his elder brother was wide.

“They’re so different.” Satine marveled. “And yet you all still manage to look alike.”

Mri-Lan grinned. “It’s a family trait.”

As Satine studied the picture of Sur-Kan, something hit her. “Do- do all Stewjonians hyphenate their names?”

The senator nodded. “Yes, it's part of our culture.”

Satine took another sip of her martini, her throat suddenly feeling dry. “Mri-Lan, what was your maiden name?”

“It was Kenobi.”

It was all Satine could do not to spit out her drink.

She looked at Mri-Lan with wide eyes. “Is that a common last name on Stewjon?”

The senator gave her a half-smile. “Is that really the question you want to ask?”

Satine lifted her chin. “You’re related to Obi-Wan Kenobi, aren’t you?”

Mri-Lan smiled. “Yes, he is my second older brother.”

Suddenly, Satine’s entire night made sense - her easy conversation with Mri-Lan even in the midst of their political differences, their friendly banter, the familiarity of Mri-Lan’s smile and gestures.... even the timbre of the senator’s voice was the same as Obi-Wan’s even though her accent was quite different.

“Oh,” was all Satine could bring herself to say.

The senator smiled. “You know Obi-Wan quite well, don’t you?”

Satine swallowed. “Yes, he is a dear friend.”

Mri-Lan gave her a peculiar look. “What is he like?”

Satine paused, feeling a pang in her heart at the longing she saw in the young woman’s eyes. Memories of Satine’s own sibling, Bo Katan, bubbled up, nearly choking her. She shoved those emotions down to where they usually rested deep inside her mind. 

“To be honest, he’s a lot like you just...” she grinned wryly, “a great deal more infuriating.”

Mri-Lan laughed. “You haven’t seen me at my worst, Satine.”

The blonde woman smiled. “Thankfully, you haven’t seen me at mine either.”

“A toast then,” Mri-Lan held up her glass, “to new friends and old ones.”

Satine clinked her glass against hers. “And to hopefully seeing more of each other in the future.” She took her sip and studied Mri-Lan’s face. “Perhaps I could tell you more about your brother.”

Mri-Lan turned her hopeful face to Satine. “Thank you,” she said quietly. “I’d like that.”

Satine watched as Mri-Lan finished her drink. With a smile, Satine finished her own, thinking about how much Obi-Wan would like his sister. For a moment, she contemplated introducing them but then, reality crashed in and made her realize the chaos that would cause; images flooded her mind of the two Kenobis teaming up on her to tease and banter. That would never do - Obi-Wan was a handful as it was and to add a smaller, female version of him would just be too many Kenobis.

~~Exactly why Korkie and Obi-Wan could also never meet~~.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of currently obsessed with the fact that we know nothing about Obi-Wan’s birth family and, for all we know, there could be a whole zoo of Kenobi siblings and cousins and aunts and uncles running around the galaxy, flirting their way through disaster and charming the pants off of everyone they meet while sighing exhaustedly at one another. 
> 
> This series follows the interactions between various Clone Wars characters as they encounter other Kenobis in the wild. It's probably going to be a little cracky but I'm writing it for myself so that's fine.


End file.
